What If?
by Faith16
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith...Complete!!!!!! (7/12/03)
1. Default Chapter

Title: What if?  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS both belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
Rating: PG..pretty clean  
Pairing: don't know maybe F/A  
Season/Spoilers: This is set after Faith kills that man but before she gets involved with working with the Mayor and before the counsel puts their ugly noses into the situation. Everything up to that point is the same...however Angel's the one that talks to Faith not Buffy. Also no B/A...'cause I don't like them together but they are friends.  
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith?  
Author's Notes: Thoughts, ^ Places^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
^ At the Mansion ^  
  
"Faith, you know you don't have to be this way." Angel said pacing around in front of her.  
  
Faith was chained up and trying hard not to listen to Angel. Come on Faith, you know that he's got a point said her better half that she was also trying not to listen to.  
  
"There is a better way."  
  
"What? To be like Buffy, no thank you. I love being a slayer but I didn't ask for this." She replied with total emotion and hatred.  
  
"Did I say anything about being like Buffy? We want you to be the best Faith that you can be. Actually, let me rephrase that...I want you to be who you are...not who you've become after a slight accident."  
  
"Oh, come on, Angel! You've killed men, women, and children...surely you know the rush and...."  
  
"Confusion?" Angel finished. When Faith looked up at him...she saw a person that actually cares. Like her old watcher. Maybe he does know what he's talking about.  
  
"The confusion that comes when your mind, soul, and conscience realizes what you've done. Being a slayer means taking a sacrifice to protect people from the creatures of the night. Once you use your skills to kill the person that you're protecting it does something to your mind, it makes you temporarily insane....but if you let me help you, and you can become yourself again. Please, let me help you." Angel spoke with a softness with a light power or knowledge to his words.  
  
"If I go back to the regular Faith, everyone will go back to treating me like a nobody. Now, people actually care what I do. They're mostly worried about what I'll do to them or someone they care about. I've never had anyone that cares about me, like Giles does for Buffy. Maybe that's why I'm so different then everyone else." Faith said trying to explain the way she felt about everything wrong in her life.  
  
"I care about you. I know about you're watcher. I know about Gwendolyn Post and how she misused your trust. I'm just asking you to put your trust is someone that will never change." Angel bluntly said without thinking.  
  
"How do I know that you wont betray me, or forget about me, to run to Buffy when this is all over." She started but then finished with, "how can I trust you, you're a vampire and I'm the slayer?"  
  
"True, you are the slayer but you have to trust someone you can't keep running?" Angel retorted.  
  
Faith stayed quiet for a moment like she was thinking, but she couldn't think of anything except how she felt being the slayer. If she were to trust him it would be like being Buffy. "If you care so much about me, why am I chained up?"  
  
"I know that you'll try to run. But also because I know how you're feeling. When you think you're doing the right thing but you're only hurting yourself. Not trusting hurts you more than it does anyone else. I want you to put your feelings of doubt behind you and try to trust me. Please let me help you." He asked, looking at her reaction as he said his feelings towards her.  
  
Faith didn't know what to think or what to say. Deep down she knew that Angel knew what he was talking about...but for now she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Think about it, Faith. Did you want anything before I go??" Angel asked, before turning away. When she didn't say anything, he replied "okay, I'll be in the next room if you need me." He turned and walked from the room hoping that he wasn't walking away to soon. I can't force her to believe me, or to even trust me. But I will show her that there are other ways to live.  
  
^ At Sunnydale High ^  
  
"Mr. Giles, I insist you tell me where my slayer is." Wesley said, annoyed with Giles for not telling him what he wanted to know.  
  
"Wesley, I'm afraid I do not know where your slayer is." Giles said calmly, fighting the urge to hit him for his stupidity. "She's been missing for days, so she's probably skipped town." That got him thinking. I just hope Angel can reach the slayer before it's too late for her.  
  
"Giles! Oh, hi, Wesley. I need to talk to you, Giles." Buffy said after walking up to the two men that were standing in the library.  
  
"Whatever you have to say to Mr. Giles you can say to me to, Buffy. After all, I am your watcher." Wesley said turning to face the blonde slayer.  
  
"Actually, Giles, all I needed to do was turn in the late book." She said, partly annoyed with the stuffy watcher, luckily she wrote Giles a note and placed it in the book. "It was very interesting, and a very big help."  
  
"Very good, Buffy. I'm glad that you liked it." He said, taking the book and opening it up to find the note. Shutting the book he nodded and excused himself briefly to 'take' the book to the counter.  
  
"Buffy, any news about Faith?" He asked, wondering if she'd tell him anything.  
  
"Nope. I haven't seen her in a few days. Probably skipped town, knowing her." Buffy said, enjoying the fact that Wesley was getting fed up because he wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you both are hiding something. You do realize that I have to take Faith back to England to stand trial for the crimes that she's committed." Wesley reminded them.  
  
"We know, Wesley. But we don't know where she's at." Buffy stated, but was surprised to see another counsel man come into the library.  
  
"Mr. Pryce we have a lead on the slayer. She's at the mansion on top of the hill." The man said.  
  
"Excellent, we shall leave at once. Are you coming, Buffy??" Wesley said, on his way out the door.  
  
Buffy looked over at Giles when he nodded she headed towards the door. When she left he picked up the phone and called Angel.  
  
^ At the Mansion ^  
  
"What?!?!? They're coming here. Thanks for the warning. I'm leaving with her now. Thanks again, Giles. I owe you. Bye." He hung up the phone and walked into the other room where Faith was and unlocked the chains.  
  
"What are you doing?" Faith asked, confused at why he was letting her go.  
  
"The counsel's on their way here to take you to England. I'm going to protect you because I know that you can look past this and become a better person." Angel stated, taking her hand and going towards the car when someone started knocking on the door.  
  
Buffy knowing that Angel would take care of her, kept the counsel busy inside the house as Angel quietly drove off. "Doesn't look like anyone's here. Are you sure your source was correct?" Buffy asked, not really caring but pretended that she did care.  
  
"I'm sure they said the mansion, this mansion." Said the man who said he was Mr. O'Connor. "I'll check my source again." He said, hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Do you sense any presence, Buffy?" Wesley asked, focusing his attention on his current slayer.  
  
She looked thoughtful but replied, "the place is clean. No vampire here."  
  
He looked into her eyes and knew that she wasn't lying. "Alright than, go patrol and if you find anything interesting, I'll be at the library with Giles."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, with a mock salute. She turned on her heels and walked away leaving a baffled watcher behind. She walked to a pay phone and dialed the number to the library. "Hey, Giles." Pause, "yep, all is good in the land of Buffy." Pause, "Wesley's going to come back to the library so heads up." Finally, "Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." When she hung up the phone she felt a familiar presence.  
  
"Ms. Summers, I do believe you're hiding something from me. If you don't produce Faith, the counsel will take you in her place. Are you prepared for that?" Wesley said, stepping out of the darkness.  
  
She thought for a moment and said, "I don't know where she is, Wesley."  
  
"You're a stubborn girl, did you know that?" He commented, looking at her and his companion.  
  
"My mother and Giles tell me that all the time. But seriously, I don't know where she is. For all I know she could be back where she came from." She said, walking towards them.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Buffy, by the counsel's order you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of said Faith. We will be taking you back to England to stand trial in her place." Wesley said while his companion put handcuffs over her thin wrists.  
  
TBC 


	2. part 2

Title: What If? Part 2  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS both belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
Rating: PG..pretty clean  
Pairing: don't know maybe F/A  
Season/Spoilers: This is set after Faith kills that man but before she gets involved with working with the Mayor and before the counsel puts their ugly noses into the situation. Everything up to that point is the same...however Angel's the one that talks to Faith not Buffy. Also no B/A...'cause I don't like them together but they are friends.  
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith?  
Author's Notes: Thoughts, ^ Places^, [Actions]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^ The Library, the Next Evening ^  
  
[Ring!]  
  
"Hello?" He asked when he picked the phone up. "Yes, this is Rupert Giles." Pause, "what? Are you sure?" Pause, "you can't do that. Buffy is not responsible for Faith's leaving." Pause, "I assure you I have no idea where Faith is." Pause, "I'll be there in a few minutes. But you have to let me talk to Wesley and Buffy separately." Pause, "good, good. I'll be right there. Bye." He said hanging up the phone. Walking out of his office he ran into Angel, who was looking at him with concern.  
  
"Sorry Giles." Angel said calmly, and then asked, "what was that all about?"  
  
"It seems that Wesley arrested Buffy on the charges against Faith. I'm going now to check up on them." He said, suddenly realizing that Angel was here. "What are you doing here? Where's Faith?" He asked, suddenly worried about the other slayer.  
  
"She's back at my old apartment sleeping. I just wanted to check up on you. I sensed Buffy last night and am very grateful that she held them off for a while, so that Faith and I could get away." He said smiling softly. "Good luck with the counsel, Giles." He called walking away.  
  
"Thanks." He said absently mindedly walking towards the door.  
  
[The Counsel's Hiding Spot]  
  
"Rupert Giles. How nice it is to see you again." Said the man he formally knew as O'Connor.  
  
"Hello. Where's my slayer?" Giles said trying to remain calm.  
  
"She's not your slayer, Mr. Giles. She's the counsel's and there's nothing that you can say to change that." Wesley replied.  
  
"Wesley, I need to speak to my...Buffy." Giles said catching himself before he called her his slayer. "I was told that I could speak to her."  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Mr. Giles." Wesley said trying to sound intimidating.  
  
Giles was pushed over the edge when those words were spoken, he pushed Wesley against the wall. "I think it does concern me. Don't you, Wesley?" He said letting Ripper out to play. "Call them off." He said with roughness evident in his voice.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. O'Connor." He said when Giles allowed him to speak. "Now let's go see Buffy." He said, hoping that the older man would let him go.  
  
"Lead me to her and then make yourself scarce. Then I want talk to you." Giles said letting him down off the wall.  
  
"Is it any wonder why they fired you." Wesley said, receiving a glare from Giles. "I mean you love the girl like she's yours." He finished.  
  
"At least I have a relationship with my slayer." Giles said walking into the room that held Buffy chained to the wall. "Is this really necessary to have her chained up like she's an animal?" Giles said walking towards her.  
  
"We wouldn't want her to run like the other slayer did." Wesley said, walking out of the room.  
  
Before either of them could comment, Wesley was gone. "How are you, Buffy? Other than the whole chained up bit." Giles said with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm good, I think. Nothing broken." She said looking from the chains to Giles. "I just don't know what else to do, Giles. I mean we're helping her out by doing this right?" She whispered uncertainty filling her voice.  
  
"I would hope so. All I can imagine the counsel doing is say she's guilty, which she is, and then punish her by locking her up. I believe we're helping her out because we believe that she can become a productive slayer once more." Giles said softly, nearing a whisper, cleaning his glasses and placing them back where they belong.  
  
"What am I going to do about my mom?" She questioned becoming very worried about the only active parent she's had in her life, not including Giles. "She's going to freak when I don't come home and don't call. Then she'll freak again when Snider calls her and wonders where I am."  
  
"I'd imagine that the counsel would have to let you explain to your mother what's going on." Giles said trying to sound comforting. "I'll talk to Wesley about it." He said getting up and walking out the door.  
  
"Wesley?" Giles called.  
  
"Mr. Giles what is it?" Wesley said trying to sound helpful.  
  
"Buffy needs to talk to her mother about this little trip she's taking. Plus she needs to be excused from school." Giles said again taking off his glasses, cleaned them and placed them on his face.  
  
"That wont be necessary, Mr. Giles. We've sent the assassins to explain to her the situation." Wesley said smirking like he'd won the battles of wits.  
  
"You did what? You're not planning on getting rid of her are you?" Giles said taking a step closer to the younger man.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Giles. We're just going to explain everything to her." Wesley said taking a step backwards.  
  
"Then why did you send the assassins? They're trained to kill not talk to people." Giles said his control over his temper getting thinner and thinner as time went by.  
  
"Not necessarily. They'll do what is necessary to make sure the situation maintains order." Wesley said again taking a step backwards.  
  
"If Joyce dies I will take this to the law, and the counsel will not be able to do anything about it." Giles said walking towards Buffy's 'room' if you could call it that.  
  
"Buffy I'm going to check up on your mother. I'll be back." Giles said opening up the door and just before closing it again she called out to him.  
  
"Giles!" When he came back into the room she continued, "be careful. Tell mom that I'm sorry and that I love her." He nodded and then he was gone.  
  
TBC 


	3. part 3

Title: What If? Part 3  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS both belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
Rating: PG..pretty clean  
Pairing: don't know maybe F/A  
Season/Spoilers: This is set after Faith kills that man but before she gets involved with working with the Mayor and before the counsel puts their ugly noses into the situation. Everything up to that point is the same...however Angel's the one that talks to Faith not Buffy. Also no B/A...'cause I don't like them together but they are friends.  
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith?  
Author's Notes: Thoughts, ^ Places^, [Actions]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[Knock, Knock!]  
  
As Giles waited for Joyce to answer the door he couldn't help but to hope that he wasn't too late to help Buffy's mother. "Joyce?" He called when no one answered the door. He began to worry, but checked the door. "It's unlocked." He muttered to himself as he opened up the door.  
  
"Joyce?" He called through the now open door. Opening up the door all the way he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Joyce?" He called walking towards the stairs. He looked to his right towards the dining room, and then to the left towards the family room. That's when he saw her. He rushed to her to check her pulse. Oh dear! Please still be alive. Even with his threat his anger wasn't there, it was replaced with fear.  
  
"Joyce, are you okay?" He called gently shaking her. When she didn't respond, he opened one of her eyes to check if she was unconscious. He quickly rushed to the phone and called 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance at the Summers' home." Pause. "I have an unconscious women and I think she's been drugged." Pause. "Yes I'll be here." Pause. "Thank you."  
  
~Later~  
  
"When you found her was she unconscious?" The tall, thin policeman asked.  
  
"Yes. I knocked on the door, because I wanted to visit with the victim, and no one answered so being a friend of the family I walked in and found her on the couch unconscious." He replied, wanting to get to the hospital and back to Buffy to let her know what was happening. Plus he wanted to strangle Wesley for sending the assassins.  
  
"I understand the victim has a daughter. Do you know where she is so that I can contact her about her mother's condition." He asked.  
  
"Yes, Buffy. I'll contact her after I find out what's wrong with her mother." He said and then asked, "are we done? I'd like to get to the hospital."  
  
Seeing that the man cared for the victim and her daughter he said, "yes we're done. If you remember anything give me a call."  
  
Taking his card, Giles thanked him and left towards the hospital. Once there he walked up to the counter and asked the nurse, "There was a woman brought in about a half an hour ago."  
  
"Are you family?" The nurse asked not really caring what he had to say.  
  
"Yes, I'm her cousin." He calmly said, "now I'd like to know about her condition. Her name is Joyce Summers."  
  
She looked at the files and when she didn't find it she told him that he could wait in the waiting room and she'd have the doctor find him.  
  
A few minutes later a tall, blond doctor walked in and asked, "Mr. Giles?"  
  
Giles looked up and walked towards the young doctor. "Yes, how is she?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers, is stable. She was having some complications from whatever drugs she was taking. Does she have a medical condition? Or drug abuse?" He asked half not wanting to know, but had too because of policy.  
  
"No medical conditions, and no drug abuse." He said with confidence but then asked, "is she a wake?"  
  
"Not yet. Whatever drugs were in her system were powerful, if you hadn't found her when you did there is a chance that she would not have made it." He said looking at his clock and realizing that he had to leave. "I'm sure she'll be awake during visiting hours tomorrow. Is there a number that I could call if she wakes up before than." He asked taking Giles' number down.  
  
^ The Counsel's Hiding Spot. ^  
  
"Wesley!" Giles came in nearly braking the door down. "Where the bloody 'ell are you?" Giles said not surprised at his tone or language.  
  
"Mr. Giles. There is no need to shout." Wesley said walking from his 'office' only to be slammed against the wall.  
  
"You said that they wouldn't hurt her." He said again with the roughness present.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked, losing air quickly.  
  
"Joyce Summers, was drugged almost to the point of death when I got to the house. I swore that I would take this to the law if she died." He said pushing him harder against the wall and then he dropped him. "Trust me I will take it to the law if she dies." He called walking towards 'Buffy's' room.  
  
"Where are you going, Mr. Giles?" Wesley choked out.  
  
"To tell Buffy about her mother. I suggest you let her out tomorrow so that she can see her mother." He stated, and walked through the doors that lead to Buffy.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy said looking at his face knowing something was wrong. "What happened?" When he remained quite she repeated, "What happened, Giles?"  
  
"It's your mother." He quietly responded.  
  
TBC 


	4. part 4

Title: What If? Part 4  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS both belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
Rating: PG-13..a little language  
Pairing: don't know maybe F/A  
Season/Spoilers: This is set after Faith kills that man but before she gets involved with working with the Mayor and before the counsel puts their ugly noses into the situation. Everything up to that point is the same...however Angel's the one that talks to Faith not Buffy. Also no B/A...'cause I don't like them together but they are friends.  
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith?  
Author's Notes: Thoughts, ^ Places/Time ^, [Actions]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What about my mom?" Buffy said shakily trying to standing up.  
  
"She was drugged, and there's a chance that she might not make it." He chocked out.  
  
"Wesley! You English Prick! Get your arse in here now!" Buffy angrily yelled.  
  
"Buffy, calm..." Giles started.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down. She's my mother, Giles." Buffy finished before Wesley walked into the room.  
  
Wesley reluctantly went into the room. "Yes?" Was all he got out.  
  
Buffy was struggling against the chains, yelling. "What did you do to my mother?!?!?"  
  
"I can assure you, Buffy. That I didn't do anything to your mother." Wesley said attempting to be calm.  
  
"Bull..." Buffy started but was stopped by Giles.  
  
"Buffy." Giles warned.  
  
"Giles, how can you be improving my language skills when he tried to kill my mother? What if he tries to do that to me? Giles I'm to young to die, again." She said slumping down against the wall. "I didn't even get to tell her that I love her. I didn't get to tell her anything about my life, and now there's a chance that she could be gone." She said bursting into tears.  
  
Giles walked up to the weeping slayer, and put his arms around her. "It'll be okay."  
  
"How can it be okay. I'm being punished because he can't do his job, and because Faith and I had an accident while slaying. For some god awful reason, he's trying to kill my mother." She said leaning into his support.  
  
"Buffy." Wesley started. "I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother, but how do you know it was the counsel?"  
  
"Because I heard what you said to Giles. About sending the assassins." Buffy said glairing at the other man in the room.  
  
Feeling defeated Wesley decided the best course of action would be to leave the room. "Yes, well I'll take leave now. Giles I'm afraid you're time here is up. You'll need to leave Buffy alone." Wesley said turning to walk out of the room.  
  
"Oh I'm not leaving. Buffy needs someone here to help her through this and to insure that she sees her mother tomorrow." Giles said still holding Buffy in his arms giving her comfort.  
  
"Mr. Giles...." Wesley started.  
  
"Wesley, please." Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Wesley said walking out of the room.  
  
"Thanks Giles." Buffy said relaxing against her fatherly figure.  
  
"Your welcome, Buffy. I just wish that I had gotten there sooner to help Joyce." Giles replied feeling defeated and unsure (for once in his life) of what was going to happen.  
  
"I'm just glad that you got there, Giles." She said looking in to his worried blue eyes.  
  
"Get some rest, it's going to be a hard next couple of days." Giles said leaning against the wall. When she didn't respond he looked down and realized that she was already asleep. "We'll figure this out, Buffy. Night." He whispered kissing the top of her head and falling into a light sleep.  
  
^ The Next Morning ^  
  
Buffy and Giles awoke with a start. "Good Mornin', Rupert." Said one of the counsel's colleges.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Giles asked as he was pulled up and away from Buffy.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Buffy asked standing up and struggling against the chains.  
  
"Now, now, Miss. Summers. None of that." Quinton Travers said walking into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy bitterly asked only pausing for a moment with her struggling.  
  
"I'm here to dispose of Rupert Giles." He replied calmly.  
  
"NO!!!!" Buffy said fearing that she'd lose the only father she's had in her life for the past couple of years.  
  
"Restrain her." He ordered before the chains snapped and she charged. All the members of the counsel thought she would attack Quinton but she went the other way and hit the man holding Giles.  
  
Once Giles was a way from the counsel members and behind her she spoke, "Don't even mess with me. You all are trying to take everything I hold dear, including my mother and nobody messes with my mother."  
  
^ Angel's Studio ^  
  
"Where are we?" Faith asked after walking up from what seemed like a 2 day nap.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to get worried." Angel said walking into the room part of the studio. "We're at my old place, pre-Angelus."  
  
"Cool." Was all she said until she noticed that she was chain free. Does this mean that he trusts me? "Not that I'm complaining, but where's my chains?"  
  
"I trust you, I know if you were to run you probably would have already done it." Angel said.  
  
Smiling softly she whispered, "Thanks, nobody's ever said that they trusted me." After he didn't say anything she looked into his eyes and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Angel?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I went and saw Giles last night to thank him and Buffy for what they did for us when I found out that the new watcher arrested Buffy." He started but then saw her look and asked, "What?"  
  
"No, they can't do that can they?" She said paniking. "I'm the one that did it, not B. They should take me." She said pacing the room.  
  
"Woah, Faith. Everything's going to be okay." When she looked up and into his eyes he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Faith, listen to me. They believe in you, they're doing this to help you."  
  
"But it should be me." She said tears streaming down her face. "I was the one that made the slip, I should be punished for it."  
  
"IS that what you want?" Angel asked trying to help her without scaring her further.  
  
"Yes," when he looked at her she hurriedly said, "no. I don't know, Angel."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay Faith. We'll work this out. First I'm going to help you and then we'll worry about Buffy." Angel said holding out his hand for her. When she grabbed it he said, "Good. Shall we begin?"  
  
TBC 


	5. part 5

Title: What If? Part 5  
  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS both belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
  
Rating: PG-13..a little language  
  
Pairing: don't know maybe F/A  
  
Season/Spoilers: This is set after Faith kills that man but before she gets involved with working with the Mayor and before the counsel puts their ugly noses into the situation. Everything up to that point is the same...however Angel's the one that talks to Faith not Buffy. Also no B/A...'cause I don't like them together but they are friends.  
  
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith?  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts, ^ Places/Time ^, [Actions]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^ Angel's Studio ^  
  
Faith looked up at the vampire with a soul and nodded her head. She knew that it was going to be a long hard road but she also knew that she needed to take it to feel better about herself. "I'm ready. What's first?" She asked seeing the war between the demon and the soul through his eyes.  
  
"Okay. Tell me how you're feeling right now. Don't think about it, just say." Angel said knowing that he'd have to know if she has taken responsibility over the Deputy Mayor or not.  
  
"I feel.." She started unsure how to say it but to just come out and say it. "I feel lost, that my body is split between two places. I feel that I'm falling down a deep, dark hole and I don't know if I can or will be able to get out." She finished.  
  
Seeing truth in her eyes he spoke softly, "You can get out of the hole if you truly want to. I'm going to help you, you're not in as deep as you could be and that's a good thing."  
  
"So there's hope for me?" Faith asked with a little humor in her voice.  
  
"There's always hope if one believes they can change." Angel answered noticing that there was a spark in her eyes.  
  
^ The Counsel's Hideout ^  
  
"Ms. Summer's I realize that you're upset." Quentin started.  
  
"You don't know anything about me." Buffy replied bitterly.  
  
"I know that you are one of the most successful slayer's that we've ever had. I also know that you're covering for a rouge slayer that has murdered someone." He finished.  
  
"I'm not covering for anyone. I don't know where Faith is, she could have run out of town. She could be on her way back to Boston. And you are wasting your time trying to butter me up." Buffy responded. "I'm sorry that we had a little accident while slaying, but holding me captive isn't helping the war against the forces of darkness. You can't leave the Hellmouth unprotected while I stand trial for something I had no control over." Buffy said hoping that they will listen to her.  
  
Quentin just shrugged. "We'll leave in the morning."  
  
"Mr. Travers?" Giles called.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Giles?" He replied.  
  
"Buffy would like to see her mother before she leaves." Giles stated in the most unlike Ripper way he could.  
  
"Denied." He retorted.  
  
"You think this is a court?" Buffy responded.  
  
"Yes, I think this is the Counsel's Court." He replied causally.  
  
"I would never beg the counsel for anything, but I have to tell my mom good-bye. Please. I've got no where to run, and no reason to." Buffy pleaded.  
  
Quentin thought for a minute and then sighed his remark, "You can go. Under one condition."  
  
"What is it?" Buffy happily replied.  
  
"You take a member of the counsel and that doesn't mean Mr. Giles because he's staying here." He answered.  
  
She looked at Giles, and saw him nod and she in turn responded, "If I've got your word that you won't kill him while I'm gone."  
  
"Done. Besides, he's more productive if he's alive. If we were to kill him, we could count on the fact that you'd run." He responded. "Mr. Wyndom-Pryce you will accompany your slayer."  
  
Nodding her compliance she held out her hand to have them remove the handcuff chains that were supposed to hold her down. Once that was done she turned to Wesley and said, "Lets go."  
  
^ At The Hospital ^  
  
"May I help you?" The head nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see Joyce Summers, I'm her daughter Buffy." She replied then she caught the look and asked, "What?"  
  
"Excuse me, I've got to talk to the doctor." She said hurrying away.  
  
Figuring for the worse Buffy lightly kicked the counter trying to release some anger, but realized that kicking the counter like she was a girl didn't help. She turned to Wesley and said in a low dangerous voice, "If anything happens to my mom, when we leave they'll be finding another dead body."  
  
Feeling really bad he responded, "I know you're upset and I want you to know that I didn't want to send the team after her. I wanted to tell her. But Mr. Travers didn't want me to give any information to your mom."  
  
After that said she looked in to his eyes and found that he was telling the truth. Sighing she said, "I know and I'm sorry. It's been a hard couple of days with the counsel taking away everyone that I care about."  
  
Putting his arm on her shoulder for support and comfort he said, "I understand."  
  
"Ms. Summers?" A voice called.  
  
Turning to see a tall man walking towards them she replied, "Yes. How's my mom?" Seeing him hesitate she said, "What is it? Just come out and tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you but your mother passed away this morning. The drugs in her system were too much for her to handle." He said softly.  
  
Not knowing what to say she turned a bolted out the door. "Buffy!" Wesley called after her. Turning to look at the doctor and said, "Is she really dead, or did someone call and tell you to pretend?"  
  
"I..I was called a few minutes before you walked in and was told to stage her death. The man didn't tell me why." He replied looking at the ground.  
  
"Damn!" Wesley whispered, then he looked towards the door that Buffy ran out of and told the doctor to take care of Mrs. Summers and then walked out after Buffy. Looking around for the petite blond he finally spotted her sitting down under the tree crying. Walking up to her he sat down next to her and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "She was special. She was trying so hard to accept me being a slayer and now I can't tell her anything. I'll never be able to talk to or see her again."  
  
"I know. Buffy?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Go home, and get some rest." He said noticing the look in her eyes he continued, "Don't worry about Giles, I'll get him out."  
  
Unsure of what to say she leaned over and hugged him. "I don't understand."  
  
"I'll explain later, for now go home get cleaned up and once Giles and I are away from the Counsel I'll give you a call. Don't answer your door, or phone let the machine answer it." He lightly ordered.  
  
"Okay." She replied standing up. She then stuck her hand out for Wesley to grab to help him up. She smiled lightly when he grabbed. Once up she responded, "I guess I'll see you and Giles later."  
  
"Yes." Once that was said he watched her run off towards her house.  
  
^ The Counsel Hideout ^  
  
"Quentin!" Wesley called.  
  
"Mr. Wyndom-Pryce." He answered then noticed that Buffy wasn't with him and questioned, "Where's the slayer?"  
  
"She's terribly upset about her mother and I'm terribly upset at you." He replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Travers questioned.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You think taking everything she cares about away is going to make her more compliable to make her want to help us out. We'll your wrong and I'm not going to stand for it any more." He yelled making the assassins come out with Giles following behind them.  
  
"Mr. Wyndom-Pryce I know your upset." Travers began but was interrupted.  
  
"Buffy was right, you know nothing." He retorted but continued, "Come Giles, we're leaving."  
  
"You can't just walk away from your sacred duty!" Travers called.  
  
Turning around Wesley replied, "I can, and I am." With that they both walked out the doors.  
  
Giles was least to say was surprised so he asked, "What happened to you today?"  
  
"I found out how awful the counsel is. Can you believe the staged Joyce's death to try to get to Buffy?" He asked.  
  
"Does Buffy know they staged it?" Giles asked concerned.  
  
"Not yet, I wanted her to go home and get cleaned up. I also wanted to get you out of there." Wesley replied but continued, "I told her once you were out of there we'd call her and that we'd have to talk. I know the counsel isn't going to just let us out of there with out doing something."  
  
"Yes, you took a big risk going back but I thank you." Giles said putting his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "Isn't it nice to have a good relationship with your slayer?" Giles teased.  
  
Wesley laughed and replied, "Yes, she's more responsive."  
  
^ Angel's Studio ^  
  
Angel sat there looking at the brunette sleeping on his bed. He chuckled about her reaction about sleeping on his bed. He'd insisted that she sleep somewhere comfortable so that she'd actually sleep.  
  
He sketched her while she was sleeping admiring how peaceful she looked even though he knew there was a battle raging insider her. He knew after only a couple of hours she was being completely honest and really wanted to change.  
  
And he was going to help her.  
  
TBC 


	6. part 6

Title: What If? Part 6  
  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS both belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
  
Rating: PG-13..a little language  
  
Pairing: don't know maybe F/A  
  
Season/Spoilers: This is set after Faith kills that man but before she gets involved with working with the Mayor and before the counsel puts their ugly noses into the situation. Everything up to that point is the same...however Angel's the one that talks to Faith not Buffy. Also no B/A...'cause I don't like them together but they are friends.  
  
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith?  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts, ^ Places/Time ^, [Actions]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A couple weeks later, the Mayor and Mr. Trick were sitting in his office discussing Allen's, the Deputy Mayor, murder.  
  
"I wonder where our little murderer's are. They've been hiding since they found out that we're working together." Wilkins replied.  
  
"Word has it the Counsel was here to investigate the slayers involvement." Trick informed the Mayor. "But no one's seen hide or tail of the Counsel." He added.  
  
"Well we can't let this interfere with our plans. Keep your eyes and ears open for the slayers. If they're still here we need to dispose them." Wilkins replied standing to leave.  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
Sunnydale High Library  
  
"Welcome back, Faith." Buffy said as her fellow slayer entered with Angel by her side.  
  
"Thanks B." Faith replied. Then looked to Angel and when he nodded she continued, "Sorry Xander, I didn't know what came over me. I know that you were just trying to help."  
  
Xander smiled softly and replied, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
A soft smile came to her face but then she turned to the rest of the groups. "I'm sorry for lying to everyone and costing you your job and your mom. I'm glad that she's better." Faith honestly replied looking at Giles, Buffy and Wesley and her eyes finally rested on Willow. "Red, I'm sorry for taking "your people" away."  
  
Willow couldn't help but laugh, "It's okay." Then she winked and continued, "Just don't do it again."  
  
Everyone began laughing including Faith. Once everyone sobered up Giles began, "It's good to have you back, but we need to find out what's up with the Mayor."  
  
"Good point, Mr. Giles." Wesley replied.  
  
"I've got a bad idea." Faith piped up. When everyone looked at her she spoke again. "I was thinking, he can't be happy about me murdering Allen, so he'll probably send someone after us especially when he realizes that we're on the streets again. Like that vamp that was in the sewers." At the look she was getting she continued, "B remember that vamp that had hired that guy to send the town into a state of immaturity."  
  
"Yes, that Mr. Trick guy." Buffy replied. "He's working with the Mayor." Buffy informed all those who didn't know that already.  
  
"That's him. Well he'll probably try to kill us, or me before he gets really started in his business of whatever he's doing. But I think we should have someone be on the inside." She stopped and waited for responses.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Angel whispered to Faith.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Deadboy. We just got you back, we don't wanna lose you again." Xander spoke up.  
  
"I know you're worried, Xander. Hell I'm worried, but I really want...need to do this." Faith replied looking at everyone gathered at the tables.  
  
Buffy looked at Faith. She saw the pleading look in her eyes and knew this was something that she had to do. "I think she should do it."  
  
"What!" An array of voices called.  
  
Buffy waited a few minutes before she spoke again. "She's right. We need someone on the inside so who else could it be?"  
  
"Buffy I must disagree with you. It's dangerous." Wesley said.  
  
Faith was the first to speak, "I know it's dangerous but it's necessary. How else are we going to know they're plans?"  
  
Giles who had stayed silent since she started her plan finally spoke, "Angel?" When Angel looked at him, he continued, "Do you feel that she can do this?"  
  
Angel looked at Giles in shock but then turned to the girl in question and knew that she could do it if they stuck by each other. "Yes I think she can. But we need to be here for each other like we've never been."  
  
"Okay, then it's settled." Giles said which earned more cries of protest.  
  
Willow who agreed with Angel spoke up, "Guys!" When they all turned to look at her she continued, "Have a little faith. Don't mind the pun."  
  
Faith laughed at that. "Thanks Red."  
  
Smiling Willow continued, "I mean, she's back and probably better than ever. But she's also been to the edge and she's come back. Who else could do it?"  
  
"Red's got a point." Faith replied.  
  
Xander finally agreed, "I think she can do it. At first I was a little hesitant because of what happened before but I think she can do it."  
  
"I'm against it, but what other choice do we have?" Wesley added. "So how do we start?"  
  
Buffy took this as her chance to partly plan what was going to happen next. "Well first we have to let Mr. Trick know that we're still here so that he'll come after us."  
  
"Yeah, then when we dust him and that'll get me a way in." Faith finished.  
  
"From there Faith will play secret agent." Buffy replied.  
  
Mayor's Headquarters  
  
"There's been a sighting of the slayers." Mr. Trick announced as he entered the office.  
  
"Good." Wilkins replied. "What are you going to do about those two?" He asked standing up to get himself a drink.  
  
"Well word is that Faith's running so we'll set up an attack and split them up so that they'll be easier to kill."  
  
"Whatever will get the job done." Wilkins replied.  
  
That Night  
  
"You don't give up do you?" Faith called to her fellow slayer from the barge.  
  
"Not on my friends." Buffy replied watching as their plan was put into action.  
  
"Yea, 'cus you and I are solid." Faith said jumping down from the platform onto the ground and began walking towards the blonde.  
  
"We could be." Buffy replied suddenly realizing that this was harder for the younger slayer. "There's still time."  
  
"To be more like you? No thanks." Faith interrupted still having fears about the thoughts that the Scooby Gang might have about her.  
  
The rest of their argument flew by both girls in a daze like fashion, until Buffy hit Faith across her cheek.  
  
"There's my girl." Faith smiled fingers touching the soft spot on her cheek.  
  
Suddenly Faith went flying when Buffy pushed her out of the way of the falling crates. The crates crashed on top of Buffy causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
Faith regained her footing and rushed to help Buffy only to be pushed away by several vampires. As if the murder hadn't happened Faith became a slayer and dusted vamp after vamp. Once the last vamp's dust fell away she saw Mr. Trick pulling Buffy around with something tied around her neck.  
  
"I hear once you taste a slayer never go back." He leered. Just before he could bite her he felt the stake enter his back. "Oh no." He said before he exploded.  
  
Buffy and Faith shared a look of silent understanding with each other. Once Buffy regained her breath they walked in silence they're separate ways.  
  
The Mayor's Headquarters  
  
Wilkins was putting things in order as he got ready to leave his office. Deciding everything was in order he opened the door to see the brunette slayer standing before him.  
  
"You sent you're boy to kill me." Faith stated.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did." He replied.  
  
"Well he's dust."  
  
"I thought he might be. With you standing her and all." He laughed.  
  
She shifted feet and asked, "So I guess that means you've got a job opening." She breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped aside. She walked in and felt him shut the door behind her. The point of no return.  
  
A Couple Days Later  
  
Faith kept relaying info back and forth between the Scooby Gang and what she thought the Mayor would need to keep her on his good side. Things were technically going according to plans, but Faith was beginning to like the way the mayor seemed to need her. It was as if he really needed her to be who she was.   
  
There was a demon once that was trying to keep the books of Ascension away from the Mayor. That had been a tricky thing to get threw. First she and Buffy had to see the demon and get the books for Giles and Wesley to flip threw them and give them to the Mayor so that he wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
Though she never killed the people he wanted, she couldn't find it in herself to do it. She just made it seem like they weren't alive anymore, like when the Mayor wanted the professor out of the picture. Mostly she scared them away telling them their lives were in danger and that they had to leave town.  
  
It wasn't until Graduation gradually got closer that Faith began to get nervous. She and the Scooby Gang decided that it would be better if Faith didn't know about everything that was going on. Like how they planned on killing the Mayor.  
  
One night, after running an errand for the Mayor, Faith was walking silently down the back streets of Sunnydale to her new apartment that the Mayor had gotten for her. Just thinking about the last couple of months, her life before the accidental murder on the nightly war, the Mayor and the friends she acquired from Buffy when she was jumped from the behind.  
  
Faith got up with speed that only a slayer could poses and turned to face her attackers only to find that they were human. Wouldn't you know it. "What's the problem?" She asked relaxing slightly but still on guard.  
  
"You Faith?" One asked.  
  
"Depends on who's looking." She stated.  
  
"You working for the Mayor?" Another asked.  
  
"Maybe." She answered getting a little angry that they were asking her questions without answering hers.  
  
"Get her." The leader called.  
  
Faith jumped back into fighting stance and began fighting back, careful not to use her slayer strength. She was doing fine until one of them surprised her. She was knocked onto the ground, felt a sharp pain in her lower body. From there she heard someone coming and fighting the guys off of her. Just as there were two guys still on her, she fell into darkness.  
  
Sunnydale Hospital  
  
"I need help!" Angel called rushing in the sliding doors with Faith limply in his arms. He'd found a knife in the lower part of her body and had gently taken it out.  
  
"What happened?" A nurse asked.  
  
"She was jumped in an alley knocked out and has lost a lot of blood." Angel answered.  
  
"So she was unconscious when you found her?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No she was fading in and out." He corrected him.  
  
"Any allergies?" The doc asked.  
  
"None."  
  
"Okay. Check her vitals." The doc ordered ushering Angel out. "We need to get to work."  
  
A few minutes later, the Scooby Gang ran in with Xander carrying Buffy. "We need help." Willow cried.  
  
"What happened?" A female doctor asked.  
  
"She was bitten by something." Xander called drawing Angel's attention.  
  
Wide eyed he followed the gang as the doctor took them to another examining room.  
  
"Was she conscious when you found her?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." They both answered.  
  
"Any problems with medicine? Drugs? Allergies?" She asked as they set her down on the table.  
  
"No to all of them." Xander answered.  
  
"Okay let us get to work. We need to get a transplant and watch for her to go into shock." She called to her team.  
  
Mayor HQ  
  
"Sir, there's trouble with Faith." A vamp called as he entered the office.  
  
"What we don't knock when doing dark rituals?" He asked, then he realized what the vamp said and quickly followed behind him to the car.  
  
They entered the hospital a few minutes later and Wilkins walked up to the counter and asked, "There was a young brunette brought in her earlier."  
  
"Richard Wilkins, Faith is down here." The Nurse answered knowing whom he was and who he was looking for.  
  
"Doctor, what's the diagnostic?" Wilkins asked when he saw Faith lying on the bed unconscious.  
  
"Right now she's in a coma because she's got slight head trauma so the longer she's in it the less likely she'll ever regain consciousness." He answered. "Her arm is broken in two places, there's also some damage to her ribs and kidneys because she was stabbed so it's likely that she's bleeding internally. But it's the head trauma that worries me."  
  
"It's your day." He said softly brushing Faith's hair off her bruised face.  
  
"Sir, Doctor Fairchild needs you to check out another patient with sever blood loss." A small nurse said to the older doctor.  
  
"I'll be right there." He said looking once more to the mayor before existing the room.  
  
Wilkins found Buffy lying unconscious on the hospital bed. Grieving he reached over and put a hand over her nose and mouth.  
  
"Sir! No!" A nurse cried trying to pull him off the small blond girl. "Security!" She called out of the room.  
  
Angel stepped in and pulled the mayor off. Wilkins didn't say much except, "Be set for a world of hurt. Misery loves company and I'm willin' to share it with you." After that he just walked off. "You don't wanna miss the show." He called as he calmed down a bit.  
  
"I'll be there." Angel replied to the empty room.  
  
TBC 


	7. part 7

Title: What If? Part 7  
  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS both belong to Joss Whedon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story idea  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
  
Rating: PG-13..a little language  
  
Pairing: don't know maybe F/A  
  
Season/Spoilers: This is set after Faith kills that man but before she gets involved with working with the Mayor and before the counsel puts their ugly noses into the situation. Everything up to that point is the same...however Angel's the one that talks to Faith not Buffy. Also no B/A...'cause I don't like them together but they are friends.  
  
Summary: What if Angel had gotten through to Faith?  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts, ^ Places/Time ^, [Actions], * Dream *  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A few days later Graduation day approached and Faith appeared to Buffy in a dream.  
  
* "You wanna know the deal? Human weakness, never goes away. Even his." Faith replied.  
  
"So how are you going to pack all this stuff." Buffy asked looking around the apartment.  
  
"Not gonna. It's yours." Faith answered walking towards her fellow slayer.  
  
"I can't possibly use all this stuff." Buffy insisted.  
  
"Just take what you need." Faith replied now in front of the other girl. She then raised her hand to Buffy's face and said, "Are you ready?" *  
  
Buffy woke with a new understanding of what she needed to do. She rolled over and called Giles. "Hey. Get everyone to the library." Was all she said before hanging up to get ready.  
  
Sunnydale Library  
  
"So that's the plan. Am I crazy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Someone replied.  
  
"But I wouldn't rule it out." Giles replied from the stairs.  
  
"So it can't be done?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I didn't say that, but I might." Giles intervened.  
  
"Well it's the only plan that we've got." Cordelia spoke up and then continued, "Besides it's Buffy's plan...you know slay-gal, likes to kill things."  
  
Everyone looked at Cordelia but was turned to Wesley when he added, "Well we don't have much time to debate things. What now?"  
  
"Well Faith told me to play on his weakness." Buffy stated.  
  
"Faith told you? Before or after she was put in a coma?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"After." Buffy replied which added looks of confusion.  
  
"Which is?" Giles inquired.  
  
"I do all the planning..." Buffy started but was interrupted by Oz.  
  
"Angel you spent the most time with the Mayor, is there anything that he's afraid of?"  
  
"Well he's not to crazy about germs." Angel started.  
  
"That's it." Cordy called.  
  
"Great we'll corner him and you can sneeze on him." Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
Before Cordelia could reply Angel added, "Faith." They all turned to look at him so he continued, "At the hospital he was seriously grieving in a serious not wanting to become a demon."  
  
"Faith I can work that." Buffy replied remembering Angel mentioning Faith being stabbed and how the Mayor thought she did it. "Everyone, reach out. Giles, weapons, weapons, weapons." She said before turning towards the door to leave.  
  
"Where are you going." Giles asked.  
  
"There's something I need to get."  
  
Later in Giles' Office  
  
"This isn't going to be enough." Buffy stated as she looked at the weapons pile.  
  
"I'm leaving." Angel replied.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm not going to say good-bye. If we survive I'm just going to go." Angel said before leaving the office. Once out of the office Angel picked up the phone and dialed the hospital number. "Hi, yes I was wondering about the progress of one of you're patients." Pause. "Faith Wilkins." Pause. "What?" A long pause, followed by an unneeded breath. "I'll be down to see her."  
  
Buffy walked out of the office. "What's up?" She asked after Angel put the phone down.  
  
"Faith's awake." He answered.  
  
"Go see her."  
  
Angel gave Buffy a 'thanks' look and walked out the library doors.  
  
Sunnydale Hospital  
  
Angel walked in the doors and up to the counter. "Faith Wilkins?" He asked.  
  
"Room 234" The dark haired nurse answered.  
  
"Thanks." He said before he walked away. Once he got to the room he listened in to see if Wilkins was there. Deciding that the coast was clear he opened the door quietly. "Faith?" He called.  
  
Faith was sleeping lightly when she felt a familiar presence walk in to her room. Opening her eyes to see the dark vampire, her savor, and her friend. She smiled softly at that thought. My friend. "Hey." She whispered unsure of her voice.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck."  
  
Angel chuckled lightly at that and replied, "Just so you know, I got the plates of said truck."  
  
Faith laughed and replied, "I'll never get tired of your weird humor."  
  
Angel took an unneeded breath before he replied, "I'm leaving Sunnydale."  
  
Hearing this Faith sat up and cried out in pain. "What?" She asked pain and hurt evident in her voice.  
  
Angel rushed towards her when he saw her sit up and helped her down before answering, "I thought maybe you'd like to come with me. You know, start a new life."  
  
A look of relief spread over her face. She reached out for his hand before replying, "I'd like that."  
  
Then as a joke Angel replied, "That way I can keep my eye on you."  
  
Laughing Faith lightly hit his arm, laughing even harder when he did the mock look of pain. Faith sobered up as the doctor walked into the room.  
  
"How's my patient?" He asked.  
  
"Better." Faith replied.  
  
"I heard." He responded and then began checking her vitals. "What?" He questioned when he saw that her arm had almost completely healed.  
  
Faith saw his look and replied, "I'm a quick healer."  
  
The doctor looked at the young lady in the bed and replied, "That's a good thing to know."  
  
Faith looked at Angel and he asked, "When can she sign out?"  
  
"I want to run some more tests but she'll be able to later today." The doctor replied before leaving.  
  
Faith smiled lightly before saying, "You should get back to the gang."  
  
"You sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. You need to stop the Mayor." Faith replied sadness running threw her eyes.  
  
Nodding Angel bent over and gave her a quick, light hug. He smiled when she lifted her arms and returned the hug. He then whispered, "Everything will be okay."  
  
Graduation Ceremony  
  
The speeches passed with a strange blur, and the next thing the students of Sunnydale knew they were fighting, literally for they're lives. Few students died, other's turned, but most survived.  
  
The next thing anyone knew the library part of the school blew up along with the other parts of school. After the big explosion Faith walked up to Buffy. "Good fight." Faith replied.  
  
"Thanks, you too." Buffy said to the other slayer knowing she came into the battle after the Mayor went after Buffy.  
  
Faith leaned over to hug the blond, knowing that she probably wouldn't see her. "Good-bye. Thanks for everything." Faith whispered.  
  
Buffy pulled back and replied, "Your welcome. Couldn't have done it all without you. Take care of Angel."  
  
"I will." She said before walking away. Faith stopped and replied, "Tell the gang bye for me."  
  
"Okay." Buffy said and watched Faith walk up to Angel and then the both of them walked away.  
  
End 


End file.
